


Gone Fishing

by wolfinpink



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinpink/pseuds/wolfinpink
Summary: Reader and 10K are tasked with finding some food, but as soon as they're alone they can't keep their hands off each other. First time blowjob.





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic smut is the only way I know how to write it apparently so watch out, it's sexy time.

“Alright people, this is it for the night.” Warren slots her pistol back into its holster and heaves her backpack onto the ground.

There are some dilapidated walls surrounding you with gaping holes big enough for a few of you to move through at once. There’s no roof either, but it’s safer than being out in the woods with nothing surrounding you at all. 

As you enter what’s left of the shelter you glance at 10K. It’s been several days since you shared your first kiss. It was desperate and needy as you pawed at each other. The memory of it heats your cheeks and you quickly look away when he catches you watching him.

You make a show of searching your pack for your water bottle as he sidles up to you.

“Hey.” He says quietly and holds out his water. You smile meekly at him as you reach for it. Your fingers brush against his when you take it and your stomach floods with butterflies, remembering when those fingers were gripping your hips pulling you impossibly close. If the pink hue his cheeks have taken on is any indication, he’s remembering the same thing.

Unfortunately, there’s not a lot of alone time allowed in the apocalypse for courting, so you take a quick sip and hand it back gratefully. 

“What’er we got to eat?” Murphy asks, plopping down on some deceptively soft looking grass. 

“And don’t you say dog biscuits again.” He warns, pulling a branch out from under him and chucking it over his shoulder.

“Well, I got some good news for you there,” Doc chimes in, “ain’t no dog food left. You’re spared.” He empties out his pack onto a small square of cloth in the middle of the group. A small bag of sunflower seeds and half a fruit-chew that’s melted into its packet fall onto the ground.

Addy sighs as she shoves at her pack, making it as comfortable as possible before lying her head on it.

Vasquez checks his clip and steps over the food pile.

“I’ll take first watch.” He nods to Warren and disappears around one of the walls.

“What about water?” Warren asks, and one by one the group checks their bottles. Most have half left, Murphy has a quarter. He shrugs at Warren’s pointed glare.

“Alright kid, think you can magic us up some dinner?” Doc looks to 10K. He doesn’t respond and when you turn to look at him, he’s got his eyes on you.

“Apocalypse to 10 cent.” Murphy says loudly, making 10K jump, “go rustle us up something to eat. Earth’s last hope is hungry.”

10K rolls his eyes and steps over the food pile on his way out of the shelter.

“I’ll see what I can find.” He says over his shoulder to Warren, and she nods appreciatively.

“I’ll uhh, come with.” You say suddenly and hop over to his side, “if that’s okay messiah.” You quip without looking towards Murphy.

He huffs and wriggles down into his grass patch, “just make sure food’s all you bring back.”

You and 10K stalk into the forest, weaving between thin trees and stepping over fallen branches. You take the knife-hammer you constructed out of its holster just in case and keep an eye on the West as 10K watches the East.

“What are we looking for exactly?” You ask after a while, but you’re immediately shushed. He makes a gesture to his ear and you quiet down to listen. Somewhere under all the crickets chirping and wind rustling dead leaves is the soft rush of water.

You glance at 10K when you’ve heard it to find he’s already smiling at you. Your stomach flips at that little half-grin.

“C’mon.” He beckons. 

You follow him softly through the woods, unsure how he can determine where the water is coming from. The sound bounces off every rock and trunk here, making finding your way extremely difficult. But 10K strides forward with purpose, pausing here and there, before altering your course and continuing. The sound becomes clearer and soon you come across it’s source: a small pond is being fed by a tiny flowing river.

There’s movement under the surface of the water but you’re not sure how you’re going to get to anything without some sort of fishing rod.

“How do we catch them?” You ask, turning to find 10K already scrounging for a long branch.

“Be one with the fish.” He replies grinning and pulls up a long stick before reaching into his pocket to bring out some clear wire. You watch as he deftly ties the wire to the branch, securing it tightly before dipping back into his pocket. Inside is a curved piece of metal and he threads it through the wire on the opposite end.

“You’re a regular Bear Grills.” You laugh.

“Bear grills?” 10Ks brows knit together as he finishes tying the hook with an elegant knot.

“He was a naturey survivor guy on television pre-z. Use to teach us mere mortals to live off the land.”

10K looked up as he gave the fishing poll an experimental swish. Looking content, he came to join you by the water. He pulled back the rod but paused before releasing the line. He turned to you thoughtfully.

“Do you want me to teach you how to fish?” He asked.

You were taken aback slightly, but it was a useful skill. You glanced back towards the way you had come. You could barely see a path, let alone your group. The only sounds were the water rushing and insects singing in the undergrowth.

“Wouldn’t that mean it’ll take longer for his majesty to get his fish?” You ask with a smile.

“Murphy can bite my ass.” 10K replied, then frowned, “just not literally.”

You both chuckled as he handed you the rod. You were prepared to start casting when 10Ks body pressed up against your back and his hands slid down your arms to rest at the rod. Your body shivered slightly as his chest expanded and receded against your back as he breathed. His hand closed around yours as he moved to direct your casting.

“Is this alright?” He asked softly, his breath warmed the right side of your neck as he spoke. A hot tight coil started to twist inside you, but you took a deep shaky breath to calm yourself.

“Yes.” It came out as a whisper, and you felt him smile against your ear.

“You want it in the densest part of the school.” He explained as he guided your hand to drop the line. It landed with a small splash.

“Now small, gentle movements to make it seem like the hook is alive.” His hand shook yours softly, making the hook vibrate in the water. His fingers moved over yours and slowly they laced together. You could smell him now, he was sweet and earthy, and you turned your head to breath him in. 

The warmth of his chest against you was heaven and you pushed into him a little more. You heard him swallowed thickly. You looked up to him as you pressed back a little deeper and saw him close his eyes.

“Hey,” you whispered, and before he could look at you, you twist a little more around and gave him a soft, slow kiss. The sound from his throat was low and needy as you broke away. He pressed his hips into you further making you gasp; you could feel he was hard against your backside.

You untangled your hands from his, letting go of the rod and turned to face him, finding his lips quickly. You heard the rod hit the ground and a second later his hands were on your waist, pulling you closer. His tongue glided over your bottom lip and slipped into your mouth as you opened it. You melted into him, moaning softly as his tongue explored your mouth.

One hand fisted into his clothing, pulling him as close as possible, the other gripped the band of his trousers, desperately wanting to tear them off. You both staggered backwards until he lost his footing and you both slipped to the ground.

The impact barely deterred you as you continued to slant your mouth over his, righting yourself on his lap and bringing your knees higher to straddle him. His hands slipped under your shirt and sent shivers up your spine as he explored your skin.

You broke the kiss off gasping for air. The look in his eyes was enough to make your heart skip, it was dark and hungry, so far from his usual boyish expressions. You lean down as if to kiss him again, but veer right at the last second and graze your teeth over his neck. You delight in the sounds he makes, gripping your hips, pulling you closer as you bite down.

“I’ve wanted you so bad.” He moans, and you grind against him automatically, trying to relieve the frustration. Slowly you slip down his body, kissing and sucking on his neck. You push his shirt up and continue further down. His stomach muscles jump as you run your tongue down the thin line of hair leading under his pants.

For a moment you pause, and look up at him. His mouth is open, breath fast and heavy as you run your hands over the bulge. He squeezes his eyes shut at the sensation and bites his lip. With a few fingers you slide them to the buttons and give him a questioning look.

He nods quickly and you waste no time pulling his pants open and shuffling them down his legs with his help. As you move to pull his briefs down as well, you feel him shaking beneath you.

“Are you sure?” You ask once more, letting your tongue run over your bottom lip to make your intentions as clear as possible. His eyes are like deer caught in the headlights, somehow not believing this is really happening. He opens his mouth to speak but can’t get the words out, so instead just nods again. You can’t help but smile before pulling his briefs and exposing him to you for the first time. A little gasp escapes you take him in. He’s deceptively well-sized for being so slender and you wrap your hand around him, giving him a single pump.

His head falls back into the grass above you as you slowly start working him up and down. You extend your tongue to tease the head of his cock and hear him take in a rush of air. 

His hands come up to twist gently in your hair, fingers moving in circles, never forcing you down, just holding you softly.

You gradually slide his member into your warm mouth and he bucks as it hits the back of your throat.

“Sorry,” he mumbles breathlessly.

You don’t respond, instead moving your head up and down in tandem with your hand, taking in as much as you can before pulling him out almost entirely. This goes on for nearly a full minute as you run your tongue over his head again and again.

His legs start quivering as he nears his end and you take this as an opportunity to grind against his thigh, providing you with a little relief of your own. You speed up, and his hands fist in your hair as his breathing becomes irregular and hard.

“I’m.. close.” He stutters out, and lifts his head to look as you devour him. That vision is too much and he turns his head into his shoulder moaning as hot cum shoots down your throat. You hold him in your mouth as he continues to throb softly and his breathing returns to normal.

After a few seconds you help him pull up his pants and come to lay beside him, intwining your fingers together. He turns to gaze at you and you smile.

“That was amazing.” He breathes. But his brows knit together quickly afterwards and he pushes himself onto his side to face you.

“But you didn’t.. I want…” He hesitantly moves one hand towards the hem of your trousers but you take it in yours and bring it to your lips.

“Next time.” You say, “I wanted to do that for so long.”

His cheeks immediately redden and he glances away sweetly.

“Besides, we have fishing to do.” You jerk your head towards the forgotten pond.

“Oh shit, yeah.” He chuckles, and leans in to kiss your forehead.


End file.
